Partner
by Nekorion Chan
Summary: Kamu mencintaiku? Jika iya, aku akan sangat bersyukur karna aku juga memang mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku. Tapi aku tak bisa menjelaskan isi hatiku karna aku tak berpengalaman mengenai itu, jadi maafkan aku yang memperlakukanmu seburuk itu.


Hari ini aku masih terdiam diruangan ini, ruangan dimana terdapat banyak cinta untukku, tapi aku telah membuat cinta itu menghilang. Ini sudah hari ke-3 dimana aku tinggal dikamar pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta hingga aku tak sengaja melepasnya.

Namun pria itu menghilang sebab kesalahanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan orang lain walau dia sebenarnya bukan pacarku.

 **-Flshbck mode on-**

"Yaya!"

Gadis berjilbab pink itu menolehkan kepalanya

"Eh, hai Boboiboy! Tumben wajahmu kaya semangat gitu?"

"Semalem aku abis cari lowongan magang part time di internet, di kedai tok aba kan udah ada ochobot, jadi aku mau cari kesibukan ditempat lain, ternyata dapet, dan hari ini pulang sekolah aku harus kesana buat wawancara" ucap Boboiboy antusias.

"Oh ya? Kamu daftar dimana? Aku juga magang part time loh! Di kafe SuperNight. Aku diwawancara hari ini juga" kata Yaya tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Aku juga di kafe SuperNight! Wah kayanya kita bakal jadi partner di kafe juga, Ya!..."

"...Nanti kita kesana barengan yuk! Tapi tunggu aku piket dulu nanti! Lumayan kalo diterima disitu, kita bisa pulang jalan kaki kalo kerjanya sampe malem kan?"

"Iya bener juga tuh! Oke nanti aku tunggu di gerbang depan ya! Abis ini aku mau kasih agenda ke ruang guru. Nanti kontek aku ya!"

"Oke, Ya! Aku ke kelas dulu ya, dah!"

Yaya dan Boboiboy adalah murid kelas 3 SMA yang baru beberapa minggu telah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional Berbasis Komputer. Biasanya anak SMA setelah ujian sibuk mempersiapkan diri memasuki perkuliahan, namun Yaya dan Boboiboy memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka memilih bekerja terlebih dahulu dibanding melanjutkan pendidikan mereka.

lol

"Hei Ying, kamu udah daftar sbmptn?" tanya Yaya ketika sampai dikelasnya.

Kelas Yaya, Ying berbeda dengan kelas Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Karena kelas antara perempuan dan laki laki terpisah tapi kelas mereka berada di satu pintu keluar yang sama, hanya ruangan saja yang dipisah.

"Sudah dong, doakan aku Ya supaya aku bisa masuk Universitas yang aku mau!" ucap Ying sumringah.

"Aamiin! Semangat Ying, nanti kamu mampir ke kafe tempat aku kerja kalo aku diterima ya!"

"Wah kamu bakal satu tempat magang sama Boboiboy ya? Hayo kalian ada hubungan apa? Deket terus akhir akhir ini haha"

Wajah Yaya memerah seketika.

"Ap..apa? Aku gak ada hubungan apa apa sama dia! Aku..kau tau kan Boboiboy itu populer, aku gak mau digosipin terus sama fans fanatik dia yang so itu!" jawab Yaya terbata bata.

"Haha aku becanda lah. Oke, nanti aku ajak Fang kesana oke"

"Aku ke kantor dulu ya, Ying. Nanti kamu pulangnya hati hati yaa! Aku duluan, daah" Yaya melambaikan tangan sembari tangan kirinya membawa agenda bulanan milik kelasnya untuk diberikan kepada wali kelasnya.

"Oke, kamu juga hati hati Yaya!"

lol

"Boboiboy! Maaf lama. Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Yaya dari kejauhan

"Gapapa, ayo ke halte. Takutnya bis nya udah lewat"

Mereka, Yaya dan Boboiboy pun berangkat menuju halte untuk pergi ke kafe tempat mereka akan diwawancara nantinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Boboiboy terpaku dengan ponselnya dan Yaya terus memandang pemandangan dan sejuknya kota itu.

"Bis nya udah dateng. Ayo naik, Yaya!"

"Ayo"

lol

"Jadi kalian ini satu sekolah? Dan kalian melamar magang disini karena kalian berencana bekerja sebelum kuliah?" tanya pemilik kafe saat Boboiboy dan Yaya tiba dilokasi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Iya pak. Kami mengambil sift siang karena takutnya kami masih harus ke sekolah untuk melengkapi kelulusan kami, dan kami akan bekerja semampu kami sebagai pelayan disini" ucap Yaya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah kalian boleh bekerja disini mulai hari ini. Tapi kalian ditempatkan di posisi yang berbeda. Yaya sebagai pelayan dan Boboiboy sebagai kasir. Kalau bisa, saya tak mau kalian bekerja hanya beberapa bulan saja. Karena pekerja bulan ini sangat susah untuk dicari, jadi kalian harus bekerja disini sampai ada pengganti 9 bulan kedepan" perintah sang manager.

"Baik pak, terima kasih" ucap Boboiboy dan Yaya berbarengan

"Ganti dan simpan pakaian kalian di loker ruang bawah, pastikan kalian bekerja dengan baik. Selamat bekerja"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong Minna! Bertahun tahun dulu kutinggalkan dunia per-ffn-an**

 **Sebelumnya ada yang inget gak, aku pernah ngepublish ff yang judulnya Hatsukoi (Power of Love)? Maaf storynya kuhapus, soalnya bingung mau lanjutin gimanaT_T**

 **Kalo yang ini suka, ini bakal kulanjut dengan semangat haha**

 **See you guys**


End file.
